The present invention is directed to a method of producing artificial fossilized coral.
Reefs are tropical ecosystems containing layers of living corals, photosynthetic plants, water polyps and algae. Herbivorous fish, such as butterfly fish, sea urchins, sea cucumbers, brittle stars and numerous species of mollusks feed on the algae. Coral reefs found in tropical waters are formed by an accumulation of calcium containing exoskeleton of coral animals. Single celled algae known as zooxanthellae live within the polyps and a skeleton contained filamentous green algae surrounds the polyps.
In addition to the diversity of life provided by a coral reef, coral reefs are known for their breathtaking beauty. Coral is known for the vivid colors making it a beautiful backdrop to exotic fish. Unfortunely, pollution, ultraviolet radiation, global warning, and excess human interaction have caused the loss of coral to occur at an alarming rate. In fact, due to the high rate of destruction to natural reefs, artificial reefs are now playing an important role in providing shelter, food, protection and spawning areas for hundreds of species of fish and other marine organisms. In fact, an ongoing effort is being made to find materials suitable for the construction of artificial reefs such as tires but may include rocks, ships, planes, cars, heavy-gauge steel structures such as oil platforms and fishing piers. In Florida, the most active reef-developing state, nearly everything and anything has been sunk and there are more than 350 sites containing waste products, most of which degrade in seawater. The Florida shore line is littered with items such as dumpsters in St. Augustine, bathtubs in Stuart, a Rolls Royce in Riviera Beach, an airplane in Miami, commodes in Marco Island, buses and Coca Cola trucks in Naples, railroad box cars in Sarasota, and washers and dryers in Ft. Walton Beach.
Thus, while artificial reefs may provide a form of habitat protection, they will never replace the natural beauty of a reef. Unfortunately many in the public realize this and harvest living coral for placement in an aquarium for their own personal enjoyment. This is occurring despite a Florida law that makes it illegal to damage or remove coral.
Aquariums provide entertainment and if properly set up, create a form of living artwork. As with any art, the concept of having the most brilliant colors or otherwise replicate the environment for exotic fish is important. The dilemma is that it is illegal to harvest coral and without coral an aquarium would not be authentic. Currently the use of rocks and basic plastic structures are not capable of replicating the unique detail found in reefs.
Thus what is lacking in the art is an artificial coral reef that will provide a habitat and pictorial backdrop for exotic fish aquariums.
The instant invention is an artificial or artificial fossil coral reef formed from a mixture of cement and sand employing ground PVC chips and artistic rigid lightweight sponge which are blended to replicate the fossil reef. Fiberglass strands are used to provide a plant like look, color to the mixture is used to duplicate the strong pink to moderate red or reddish orange found in coral reefs. Upon placement in water, the artificial fossil reef provides such a resemblance to the living coral that only an expert can tell the difference.
Thus an objective of the instant invention is to disclose an artificial fossil coral reef for use in aquariums.
Yet another objective of the instant invention is to disclose a non hazardous water resistant structure for use in aquariums for a backdrop and to provide a healthy, realistic fish environment.
Yet still another object to the instant invention is to disclose a low cost method of producing artificial fossil reef that can be shaped to accommodate any size aquarium.
Still another objective of the invention is to disclose a method of coloring artificial fossil rock wherein the mixture caused color variations not possible by hand painting;
Yet still another objective is to teach the use of shell shape imprints to replicate certain reef designs of living coral.
Yet another objection to the instant invention is to provide a fossil reef that is so lifelike that it will discourage the use of real fossil reef to help protect the environment.
Other objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description wherein are set forth, by way of example, certain embodiments of this invention.